Na'vi Princess
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Sam finds someone who may be more than she seems.


_Na'vi Princess_

A Glee Fanfic

Nora Curtis made her way through the halls of McKinley High School. She was new, a genius and taught the creative writing class. At 16 years old, she was a teacher with a full degree and a new job.

Nora was always a prodigy. Her parents knew from the beginning. While her sister Mandy was smart and put puzzles together at age 3 and her brother Josh could calculate 4 digit numbers at 9, Nora was different. Nora was a number crunching,walking dictionary with a GPA of 4.0. Her SAT score: 2000. Nora graduated the eighth grade at age 8, then high school at 12. She spent the following 3 years at teacher's college, earning a degree in English.

Over the summer, Principal Figgins contacted her in an attempt to create a program that could help certain students vent more about their needs. He hired her to teach the creative writing program. So, here she was on the first day. Nervous as hell. How was she supposed to teach a bunch of ne'er do wells and self righteous cheerleaders?

Sam sat down in class. This was a new class and Figgins thought he'd do well in it. He was frickin' dyslexic, how could he do creative writing?

"Good morning class. My name is Ms. Curtis, however since there is such a small number of you and we're all relatively the same age, we should be able to operate on a first name basis. Let's start with some introductions. My name is Nora, I was certified as a genius at 8, when I graduated elementary school in Muskogee, Oklahoma. From there, my secondary education was spent in New Mexico. I graduated high school at age 12, with an SAT score of 2000. I was accepted at the University of New Mexico in Albuquerque. I recently graduated last year with a Masters in teaching and English. Now, here I am teaching your creative writing class. Let's start in alphabetical order. Ugh, Blaine, Did I say that right?" He nodded.

"I'm Blaine, I'm openly gay, my boyfriend is a senior here and I'm in Glee club. I have an older brother named Cooper."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. Next is,Tina Cohen-Chang?"

"I'm Tina. I'm Asian."

"That's nice. Sam?"

"I'm Sam. Sam i am and I am dyslexic, so this is going to be very difficult for me."

"Ok. Brittany."

"I'm Brittany. I'm a unicorn, I have a cat named Lord Tubbington, who smokes and is also addicted to ecstasy. I-"

"I think that's enough. Noah Puckerman?"

"Um."

"Noah?"

"Puck is here!" A boy with a mowhawk burst into the room.

"Welcome to Creative Writing. Take your seat and tell us about you."

"I'm Noah, but everyone calls me Puck. Damn, you're hot."

"And so far out of your league, Superman couldn't sweep me off my feet. Alright, let's start with some basic writing excersises. Everyone take a sheet of paper. Write a descriptive paragraph about your favourite place."

"Ms. Curtis?" Brittany's hand flew to the air.

"Call me Nora."

"Nora, How do you spell 'Favourite'?"

"Canadian or American spelling, dear?"

"Um, American I guess."

"I'll accept, by the way guys. F-A-V-O-R-I-T-E."

"How do you spell 'Place'?"

"P-L-A-C-E."

"How do you spell How-Soon-Can-I-Get-Into-"

"Puck. Stop." Puck frowned. This teacher was tougher than expected.

Sam watched her for a second. This girl? A genius? It didn't seem possible. She was too weird.

"Ok. Let's take a step in a different direction. Oel ngati kameie. Can anyone tell me-"

"It means I love you. It's the Na'vi language from Avatar." Sam cut across.

"How"

"I taught myself the language."

"Great. Another Klingon."Puck groaned.

"Excuse me! Klingon was in Star Trek. Na'vi was from Avatar!" Nora yelled.

"Oh. Godhwfiwef." Puck sneered. Nora gasped.

"There is no need for that kind of language, Puck!' Sam said. Nora bit her lip.

"I'm out of here." Puck said, heading for the door.

"Puck sit down-" He slammed the door."Now." Nora sat down on her desk. "Class dismissed." They all got up and started to leave. Nora muddled to her chair and sat down.

"lekye'ung, huh?"

"What?"

"Crazy, huh?"It was Sam.

"Yeah."

"maweypey. Be patient."

"I know what it means, netrìp, Luckily."

"nim?Shy, much?"

"nìlaw. Clearly."

"Hey. Stop speaking Klingon and go to class." Figgins ushered.

"It's Na'vi!" Nora corrected. Sam laughed, before heading off to his next class.

-After school-

"Oh damn it!tompa."

"I hate rain sometimes too." Sam. Again.

"Stop stalking me." She teased.

"Very funny. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"tsengo le'aw awnga tsuk– tìwan." Somewhere we can hide didn't help Nora, but she followed the Na'vi speaking blonde. Nora didn't question him as he was holding an umbrella and he was rather cute.

"Where are we?"

"A little part of the woods. Just to get to know eachother I guess."

"Cut to the chase, Sam."

"I like you. You're not like other girls."

"Seriously, Sam."

"You're nice."

"I speak Na'vi."

"And so do I."

"What am I, your Na'vi princess or something?"

"Why not? Oe new nga." Sam put his hands on her he wanted her? "Can I kiss you?"

"pom oe." She nodded. He kissed her slowly, seeming to lose the self-consciousnesses about his 'Trouty mouth'. After a few seconds, he released her lips and stared at her.

"I'd ask if you wanted to tie ponytails, but my hair's not long enough."

"Is that supposed to be a Na'vi pick up line?"

"Kinda."

"Accepted, ne Utral Aymokriyä."

"I think we're already at the tree of voices."

"Thank god for James Cameron."


End file.
